


Family Feeling

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's thoughts on his feelings when Gibbs touches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ncisvu's prompt at fic-promptly: NCIS, Gibbs/Tony, that warm feeling Tony gets whenever Gibbs touches him (can be sexual or not)

Tony knew that it was pathetic, the rush of warmth that flooded his body every time Gibbs touched him, but there was nothing that he could do about it. He had tried to stop the reaction, but his body craved Gibbs’ touch, the warm feeling that was like coming home spread through him at any contact between them. It was completely silly that an accidental brush of the fingers as they exchanged a file or a coffee made him feel so warm and content, even more so that he craved the head slaps that Gibbs gave him when he was larking around.

Every time he felt Gibbs’ hand on the back of his head he felt happy, it was strange, he was literally being slapped around the head and he enjoyed it because it grounded him in the here and now. No matter how tough a case was getting, a small touch from Gibbs could level Tony out again. Each touch from the man was precious and Tony tried to savour each one, not being obvious of course, his team mates would surely have something to say about it if they noticed the situation.

The only one who was aware of it was Abby, but he knew that she felt the same sort of thing around Gibbs. Tony got head slaps and Abby got kisses on the forehead, it was their things, none of the rest of the team had Gibbs touches; they were special. They could sense it from each other, they just knew, it was a comfort thing really, a feeling they both associated with family. For Tony, Gibbs was the partner that he had always dreamed of, and the little touches, the ones they could get away with at work, reminded him that Gibbs would always be there for him no matter how hard things got. For Abby, Gibbs was the father figure, there to praise her and look out for her, while Tony was like her fun older brother, as odd as that was when he was dating her father figure, ready to go out and have fun or sit and have movie marathons together. The warm feeling they both got from Gibbs’ touch was the same one that they got from hugging each other, that of family.


End file.
